Incorruptible
by Miracles79
Summary: A full summary can be found at the end of the first chapter, detailing the idea behind this story, the characters involved (i.e Clarke / Lexa), the overall tone and the sexual scenes that will be explored in future chapters and much, much more. Relationship focus: Lexa (Teacher) x Clarke (Student) I hope you enjoy.


.

 **The 100**

.

 **Incorruptible**

 **By Miracles79**

.

 **Chapter One: What Tempers Flame**

.

* * *

.

Author's Note: The Characters and IP used in this story are property of The CW Television Network and are used in appreciation of the Studios incredible work and not for profit.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Making her way down the long corridor towards the exit, Clarke slowed her footfalls to a stop upon hearing the tannoy system overhead come to life. "This is a message for Clarke Griffin. Clarke Griffin, please report to Miss Woods office immediately. I repeat. Clark Griffin to Miss Woods office."

Sighing, as she was just about to take her first steps toward freedom, Clarke turned away from the exit and made her way back down the corridor. Taking the nearby stairs, one at a time, Clarke remained silent, her features drawn as her mind became consumed by thoughts very few young women would have when faced with such a predicament. She had often been called to Miss Wood's office this year, and, at this exact time too.

It was becoming something of an annoying trend that even her closest friend, Raven Reyes, had started to notice and question. She had always been alarmingly perceptive, Clarke only hoped Raven would remain curious and not actively investigate the matter. And, in this moment, Clarke's only hope was that Miss Woods did not repeat the actions that had transpired in all of her previous visits.

...

Stepping in front of a large wooden door, with the name tag: LEXA WOODS, clearly visible on the surface, Clarke raised her fist and reluctantly wrapped her knuckles against it.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Clarke moved into the room, keeping her eyes fixed on her feet rather than the lone occupant within. Turning to close the door behind her, Clarke's actions were halted when an overly emphasised cough punctuated the silence. The act sent a chorus of nervous ripples to descend down her back, eyes remaining on the door knob but ears trained to hear what would soon come.

"You know the drill. Turn the lock and close the blinds, Clarke."

Sighing, her head pressing against the surface of the door, Clarke tried to muster a reply. "Miss Woods, I'm really bus..."

"No. Do as I say; turn the lock and close the blinds, Clarke."

"..."

"This is an instruction from your Head of Year. Do you wish to make this a disciplinary matter?"

Shaking her head, Clarke turned the lock and lowered the blind in a single motion, her gaze now moving towards her Head of Year.

In the darkly lit room, with all blinds drawn to impeded any source of light, Miss Woods sat behind her work desk. Hands resting at the edges of her armrest, Lexa kicked back and away from the table, her posture remaining relaxed throughout the motion, eyes scanning the young students frame with the same interest that had been displayed in all previous visits. Unable to herself, Lexa licked her lips in anticipation before locking eyes with her newest arrival.

"Well done."

"..."

Scratching the edges of her thumb, Clarke watched as Lexa shrugged off her form fitting blazer and placed it somewhere behind her desk. Her Head of Year now left in a long sleeved, grey, buttoned down shirt and dark green tie. As if upon full inspection, Miss Woods removed the tie with a rough tug and placed it alongside her blazer, her fingers moving upward to remove the first few buttons from her collar.

Now comfortable, Lexa turned her eyes back to the student standing beside the door, a smirk rising to her lips as she observed such a beauty fall into silence. Silence which she more than welcomed as it afforder her far more opportunities to take in Clarke's own appearance. She had always been a rare beauty, radiant to all and yet impossible to decribe appropriately to anyone who had not yet laid eyes on her.

"Do you know why I called you here, Clarke?"

"... No, Miss Woods..."

Leaning forward in her seat, her left calf rising to rest along her right knee, Lexa smiled and shook her head. "Tut, tut. You know the rules, Clarke. What are you to call me when we are alone?"

"... Lexa."

"Precisely," Lexa smiled, enjoying the visible signs of unease coming off of Clarke's entire frame, not to mention the name she whispered to go along with it. "Now, I will ask you again and you will answer me honestly this time... Do you know why I called you here?"

Bitting her bottom lip, looking at anything that wasn't Miss Woods, Clarke sighed but nodded her head all the same.

"Say it, Clarke. I want to hear you say it..." Lexa repeated, not allowing things to proceed until she was fully sated and satisfied.

"... Y-Yes... I know why you called me here..."

"... Then, what are you waiting for...?"

Taking a step forward, Clarke made her way around the work desk and stood before her Head of Year who watched with rapt attention.

...

Miss Wood was a very striking woman with strong, sharp features more akin to a professional sportsman that a Teacher. Around thirty in age, Clarke approximated, not that she knew with absolute certainity as she was not one to search up the private information of those in authority. But, needless to say, she looked good regardless.

She was very fit, from what little Clarke had seen of her during the Teacher's Panto and her participation in the Teachers vs students Sports Day. Apparently Lexa Woods had been a former athlete of some small reknown, and was now a daily regular at the local Gym. She had been seen by current and former students working out and all vouched for her toned muscles and rock hard abs.

It was fair to say Miss Woods was a very popular member of staff, particularly adored by those in Clarke's School Year, as she was their Head of Year. And, much like heightened popularity, rumour and gossip would soon follow. In fact, recently, rumours had begun to circulate about Lexa's preferences, rumours that Clarke herself had taken little notice of, believing them to be nothing more than the over excited, and over-imaginative, minds of fellow students. That was until her very first visit to Miss Wood's office, that was when outlandish rumour had revealed itself to be concrete fact.

In terms of reputation, Clarke had a similar high positioning within the School's student body. She was regarded as the 'Fittest' 'Sexiest' and 'Most Highly Sought After Female Student' in her entire Year. She, and the rest of the School, now knew this because Raven had managed to get her hands on a sheet of paper that detailed a ranking system that had been created by the male students of their Year. To say the female student had been furious upon discovering this would have been a drastic understatement, the outrage that followed even reached that of the Headmistress.

Clarke was so highly sought after, in fact, that she had been confessed to by a number of older students and even by some that attended different School in the local area. This was, of course, in addition to the many male students in her own Year, who believed that Clarke, for whatever reason, should date someone of her own Year, in her own School. They saw her first, was a common excuse for such stupidity, and, apparently, outsiders would have to wait because of that...?

For a short period of time, however, Clarke had even dated the School's most desired male student, as revealed in a revenge female ranking system, Finn Collins. It had been the talk of the town, and a source of much anger from the male members of her Year, who believed that she had somehow cheated them. The relationship did not last long however, lasting all of just two weeks before both Finn and Clarke decided to call it off for reasons that remained private between the two.

But all of that happened months ago, a much simpler and perhaps even happier time. There had been many ups and downs in her life since then, but this... whatever this was... Clarke could not even begin to properly assess or quantify it. And yet, here she was, Clarke Griffin, standing in between her Head of Year's legs...

Keeping her blue eyes focused on that familair, deep shade of green - an easy place to get lost in but far safer than any other part of her body - Clarke was about to speak when another voice beat her too it.

"Take off your blazer, Clarke..."

With a discernible gulp, that Lexa's eyes widened in response to, Clarke attempted to rid herself of the blazer as quickly as possible, to deny Lexa a pleasure she had often commented upon. But, of course, Lexa was not about to let such a highlight be neglected and quickly halted Clarke's progress, her hand wrapping around Clarke's dainty wrist.

Breathing deeply, Clarke raised her eyes to look at Lexa, their eyes connecting in that intense gaze that had become a regular occurence between the two.

"Slowly," Lexa whispered. "Take it slow..."

Waiting until Lexa withdrew her hand from around her wrist, Clarke took her time in removing her blazer, her eyes bearing a hole through a nearby picture rather than the eyes that haunted her wildest dreams.

Once her blazer had been removed, hanging uselessly in her hand, Miss Woods collected the offending item and placed it atop her own on the floor. Clarke watched as Lexa carefully folded the blazer atop her own left discarded beneath the desk. It was something that her Teacher always did and it often made Clarke wonder whether her Head of Year might be something of a clean freak. Possible, but Clarke paid this thought little mind as Lexa began to straighten up and turn her green eyes back to her.

"Now," Lexa paused, watching Clarke intently as she thrilled at the next words to leave her lips. "Take a seat."

Looking towards where Miss Woods was indicating, Clarke had a partial view of Lexa's thighs, obscured mostly by her short dress and stockings - which she had not been wearing today, as Clarke had seen her this morning in long trousers, as was customary. At least Miss Woods was wearing something normal this time, just last week Lexa had worn her form fitting sports shorts from the gym. So this something of an improvement.

Ruffling her dress, so that her tanned skin became more visible, Lexa patted her thighs and stared into Clarke's eyes, a challenge sparkling within. It did not normally take Clarke this long to respond to her instructions, a small spark of rebellion perhaps, either way, Lexa would have to squash it before it reared its ugly head. After all, she did not want this to end, not when she was enjoying this to such an overwhelming extent.

"Sit... Now..." Lexa demanded, slapping her own thighs to emphasise her point.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Clark replied. "I don't like sitting in your chair. It hurts my knees."

"Clarke!" Lexa growled, this sudden refusal far from foreign and yet alarming all the same. "Sit! Down! Now!"

Feeling her resolve weaken, Clarke scanned the area until her eyes fell on the nearby cushioned sofa, meant for important visitors and member of the Council.

"What about the sofa? We used it last week. I don't want to sit in your chair..."

"Clarke, this is your final warning! Sit on my lap, now, or the terms of our agreement end, right here, right now."

It was a fib, and a desperate one at that. Lexa knew it, Clarke only half-suspected it, but it was always enough to make the young girl acquiese. It was Lexa's trump card, after all. The one she used more than she had any right to, a card that might, one day, be overused to the point its importance wore thin. But, in this moment, it had worked, and Lexa could tell the moment an affirmative sigh passed her young students lips.

Taking a final step forward, so her knees bumped against the edge of the seat, Clarke raised her hands to rest against the highest point of the seat before climbing into Miss Wood's lap, Lexa's hands guiding her until a content sigh passed the older woman's lips. Taking a moment to manoeuvre the young student more comfortably in her lap, so that their breats pressed against each other and their sexes came into close contact, Lexa ran her hands up and down Clarke's back. The first few seconds always involved Miss Woods working herself up while Clarke, silently, tried to fight the overwhelming sensations rushing through her young body.

Breathing heavily, hands roamed through locks of blonde hair and around a slim waist, before Lexa began to slowly and leisurely thrust into the student on top of her. It was an astounding and wondrous feeling, something she had felt and reciprocated many times in her thirty plus years, to many women, but nothing could compared to this. It was new, enticing and Lexa could not get enough of it. It had to be because of Clarke. There was just something about her, something she could not identify, describe or even explain suitably, but it was there all the same. An inescapable feeling that she could not get rid of, nor wanted to.

Thrusting into Clarke, her hands pinning the young blonde's body against her own, Lexa resisted the familiar temptation to go further. The pull was real... The urge to place her lips against Clarke's skin... To remove any article of clothing from her person... To dip her fingers deep within Clarke's moist core...

...

But she couldn't.

That was the deal, after all.

The best deal Lexa could get out of one so irresistable and equally as forbidden. Clarke, the most desired young thing in the whole town, let alone this School, and here she was atop her Head of Year's thighs. The thought alone was enough to make Lexa grow hot, her hands clawing at the length of the blonde's back with renewed vigour.

For some reason, the thought of students passing by the corridor, on their way home, had always been a massive turn on for Lexa. They had no idea what was transpiring between them, in this very room, and, thanks to the locked door and closed blinds, they would never get to find out. Not even the Teacher's knew.

This was wrong, improper, and unbecoming of someone who was supposed to be an authorty figure, a role model to her students.

Clarke might be of consensual age but that didn't make this right, didn't gloss over so many other glaring issues.

...

But Lexa didn't care.

All she cared about, in this moment, was the soft supple skin beneath her fingertips and this slim frame pressed against her own more muscular one. The sounds of Clarke's moans, slipping passed restrained lips, was an added bonus. They had been apparent the first time Clarke had been positioned like this, atop her knees, only now were those cries gradually increasing in volume. The sound was still negligible but to Lexa the difference was paramount, progress was being made and maybe, just maybe, some of Clarke's rules could be forgotten... in the heat of the moment.

Lexa only hoped that was the case...

Letting an inner moan issue forth, knowing full well that a shudder from Clarke' s body would always follow, Lexa lifted both her hands to the young students head and lowered it towards her own. Clarke's eyes widened at the move, at seeing Miss Woods green eyes so clearly, drawing closer. The sensation of Clarke's breath fanning over her lips made Lexa drink in this moment, eyes closing in anticipation.

...

Would this be it...?

...

Finally...?

...

After so long...?

...

Would this be the moment that Lexa had dreamed about ever since this arrangement had been agreed, in this very room...?

...

"Wait, no!" Clarke murmured, pulling back and away from the hands that now rested limply in the air.

Opening her eyes, Lexa focused on Clarke. The young woman remained, sitting in her lap, nervously worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she looked down with a vacant expression, hands resting on the armrest to keep her upright. The sight was intoxicating, those lips, coated with the lightest touch of pink lipstick, a constant source of wild imaginings on Lexa's part. This sight was one she had fantasised many a time, only the teeth softly pressing against Clarke's bottom lip were not her own, but Lexa's.

Noticing that glassy eyed look coming from Clarke's soft blue eyes, Lexa leaned forward to get a taste of something she had wanted so desperately since the beginning, but, as she approached, the young blonde snapped too and leaned further back. The action almost caused Clarke to fall backwards off the chair but Lexa reacted quickly, with reactions only a gifted sportsmen could posses. Grabbing a hold of Clarke's falling waist, Lexa was propelled forward and out of her chair, in order to keep her balance, before stumbling and slamming into a nearby locker.

Clarke would have taken the brunt of the force had Lexa not allowed her arms, which were now wrapped completely around the young students body, to take the full impact. A few items, placed haphazardly atop the locker, descended to the floor and the two, wrapped in each other's arms, ducked their heads in response. A moment of intimacy shared which would no doubt be lost to them both, so concerned were they with their current predicament, and, in Lexa's case, Clarke's safety.

Thankfully, the items in question were of a light quantity, a collection of papers concerning the end of year term reports from two years ago, bound together in a single file, being the heaviest of the descending objects. A small mercy, Lexa believed, as she ignored the painful throbbing in her forearms which had been used to cushion Clarke's impact with the locker. She would no doubt have to inspect the damage later on, but, for now, Clarke had all of Lexa's attention.

With her forearms now sore, Lexa looked up to scan for any forthcoming, potential dangers, and sighed in relief when she found that the onslaught had come to an end. Relieved, Lexa tightened her hold on the young student and dipped her head towards the crook of her neck to enjoy the familiar smell she had become so accustomed. It wasn't quite a fetish but there was something about Clarke's natural scent that made Lexa want to bottle it up and keep by her bedside on those long weekends when the two were unable to meet.

...

Mmm...

This really is Perfection...

...

It was in this moment, of course, that a long lost stapler decided to make it's belated returm by falling off a large stack of papers overhead before colliding with the top of Lexa's cranium.

"..."

Staying completely silent, ignoring the throbbing pain emanating from such a tender spot, Lexa gritted her teeth and endured the pain. She did not want to interrupt this moment. Not when something truly remarkable had happened...

Clarke, little did she know, was breaking one of her unspoken rules. It was a little thing, probably insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but it was more than Lexa could have ever imagined when she dared to call Clarke into her office. With the young students arms, wrapped around her neck, and her legs, wrapped around her waist, Lexa was content beyond relief.

... For the first time, Clarke had been the one to initiate contact...

Not Lexa...

...

The situation might have warranted such an action but Lexa gave that thought no mind...

The reasons, the excuses, the explanations...

None of that was important...

What was important, however, was Clarke's weight resting against her body...

...

Feeling the young woman lean her head away and off her shoulder, Lexa watched as Clarke suddenly realised their positions and the proximity of their faces to one another. Upon witnessing Clarke's widening eyes, Lexa too realised how close they were and, despite knowing the rules, leaned down for a kiss yet again.

Clarke moved in time, her hand pressing against Lexa's lips just as they were close to mutual contact.

"You can't..." Clarke murmured, wetting her own lips for reasons she did not know.

"Would it be so bad?" Lexa whispered, her forehead coming to rest against Clarke's, green eyes imploring Clarke to reconsider so that they could move on to far more intimate levels.

"I said no kissing... That was our agreement..."

Growling, the thought of not being able to kiss Clarke's delectable lips causing genuine feeling of anguish to wash over her, Lexa persisted. "Just one. One kiss. That's all it is. One kiss."

"You know the rules, Lexa. And, what's more, I know you. There will never be just one when it comes to you."

"How do you know that? I promise, just one kiss," Suddenly feeling more desperate, Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke's hand, resting above her own lips. "It's just a kiss, Clarke. That's all. Why are you saying no?"

"B-Because," Clarke breathed, the sight of pure green eyes calling to her, despite her best efforts to remain strong. "We agreed... You said... You said you wouldn't..."

Running her hands along Clarke's back, Lexa pressed her young student back against the locker and slowly thrust her hips against her. Moaning, Clarke relinqueshed the hand against her mouth and felt her head being manouevred to rest against the nape of her Teacher's neck. Hands roamed her young body, her long buttoned shirt, that had been tucked into her skirt, had been pulled from its place of safety and trailed below her waist.

"But you'll let me do this," Lexa murmured, emphasising her point by humping in between Clarke's legs, her core igniting at the contact. "You'll let me do this... But you won't let me kiss you..."

Breathing heavily, her body beginning to bounce in Lexa's strong grip, Clarke closed her eyes and allowed her head to remain where her Teacher had placed it. "B-Because... Because we agreed."

Annoyed, Lexa leaned her upper body away from Clarke's, so that the younger student lulled against the locker, and proceeded to increase the speed and strength behind each and every thrust. She watched as Clarke, somewhat delirious, rose and fell in sharp intervals, the thin shirt doing nothing to hide the impressive breasts that moved in rhythmn with the rest of her body.

Lexa did not know where to look; at Clarke's breasts which bounced emphaticly with every thrust, at Clarke's arms which lay uselessly at her sides, or, at those pink lips which let out small puffs of air after every thrust. No matter where Lexa looked, however, she was left mesmerised by the young woman. Utterly and completely. Even dishevelled, her eyes closed, sweat appearing on her skin, Clarke was truly something to behold.

Lexa had never met anyone like Clarke... and, what's more, she feared she never would again...

"That's not an answer, Clarke," Lexa remarked, not letting up her thrusts, allowing the years of cardiovascular exercise and weight training to be put to good use. "That's just an excuse. Why won't you let me kiss you, when I can dry hump you... Whenever! I! Want!"

"I-I said... I said... No..."

"Jesus, you're killing me here... What's one kiss... I can hardly be your first, right? So, why not... That's all it is... One... Kiss..." Lexa moaned, before pausing in her thrusts to lean forward once again.

Opening her eyes, lazily, Clarke watched Lexa's approach and stared into her clear green eyes. She had seen this look many times before; a look she had only ever seen reflected clearly in Lexa's eyes. The want. The desire. The faint possibility of something... more. There was something special about those eyes, and the emotion they contained, but she could never adequately find the words to describe it, the word trailing just out of reach.

Pressing her forehead against Lexa's, Clarke shook her head and closed her eyes. "I said... No kissing... Break the agreement... And this ends... That was the deal... Don't you remember?"

Frustrated, Lexa removed Clarke from against the locker and planter her, roughly, on top of her desk. Once deposited, Clarke lay completely still before Lexa's hands gripped her left arm and twirled her body around. With her front now placed against the surface of the table, numerous pages scattered beneath her body, Clarke felt her legs being kicked apart before a body settled in between.

Breathing heavily, Lexa leaned forward on top of Clarke's body and pressed her lips to the students ear. "Fine. No Kissing. Guess I'll have to finish what I started last week. You remember, right, before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Recognising the lilt in Lexa's voice, and the memory that had not left her since that very morning, Clarke gulped and licked her lips, anticipating what was to come. "Y-Yes... I remember..."

"Good. Now, say my name, Clarke. Say it."

Ignoring the heat that emerged from her core at her Teacher's utterance, Clarke hid her face in her arms and willed herself not to cum, not to scream out Lexa's name like she had done many times before. This would be another battle, Clarke knew. Another degrading and yet thoroughly stimulating moment was about to take place and, despite all her sensibilities telling her otherwise, Clarke was looking forward to it.

"Y-Yes... Lexa..."

And with that Lexa drove her hips into Clarke's backside, over and over again, her mind lost to lust and the unquenchable thrist that no amount of dry-humping could sate. The sounds of students passing by, of the table creaking at the pressure being exerted upon it and even that of Clarke's low mewls were no longer important. Just this sensation, this fire inside her belly begging to be released in a wave of utmost rapture.

"A-Again," Lexa cried, her eyes closed as she raised her hands to wrap around the corners of Clarke's hips to generate even more force. "S-Say it! Again!"

"G-Ghh... L-Lexa! Oh god, Lexa!"

...

One day Lexa hoped that Clarke would allow her the pleasure of kissing those soft looking lips, of pressing her naked skin against her own, and, even as impossible as it may seem, the two sharing a bed after a long night of joyous sex. But these things would never happen while Clarke stuck to an agreement that had been settled and agreed months ago. An agreement that Lexa now regretted as, while she got to feel up the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, the more intimate, creative and flexible of ideas were against the rules.

Resigned to nothing more than touching, not to mention, an insistence on clothed on clothed action. Lexa was about ready to burst. I mean, hell, it had taken Lexa weeks to get Clark to remove her blazer.

...

How much longer would it be before Lexa would be allowed to feel every corner of Clarke's sun-kissed skin...?

...

She did not know...

...

And, how much longer before Clarke finally gave in and pressed those gorgeous and well kept lips against her own...?

...

Again, she did not know...

...

And, how much longer would it be before Clarke finally gave in to her advances and their nights of love-making would become a length, daily thing, whether with the aid of Lexa's personal collection of toys or not...?

...

Once again, she did not know...

...

But, Lexa did know one thing, she thought, as she watched Clarke circle her head with her arms, hiding her face as her teacher continued to pound her shapely ass over and over again...

...

She would not give up until Clarke was hers... and hers alone.

...

For years, Lexa had been nothing more than a player. Moving from woman to woman with little care for feelings or pre-existing relationships. Hell, she had even had sex with a married couple on the same day, without the others knowledge, in the same bed but at different times. They were both lesbians, of course, as Lexa had no interest in men.

But now, after all these long years, Lexa had finally found someone she could devote her entire life to pleasing in every way imaginable. She had never believed it, when her friends had told her that one day her playboy days would end at the sight of a beautiful girl. Lexa had laughed in their faces on that occasion. The notion was ridiculous, after all. Why would she settle for one when she could have as many as she wanted, whenever she wanted? She wasn't boasting either, Lexa really was that desired.

But, little did she know, that her friends had been right all along...and Lexa could not have been happier. The day Clarke wandered into her life, or her School rather, was the day everything changed. And then, as if things could not have gone any better, opportunity quite literally knocked on her door, and Lexa took it with both hands.

...

Now, as for what that opportunity entailed, and how it came to be...

...

Well...

...

That is a story for another time.

...

For now, she would enjoy the feeling of humping Clarke's backside until she cummed inside her pants, as she had done so often. An embarassing impossibility a few months ago, when she needed at least thirty minutes of intense action to feel anything resembling the beginnings of an orgasm. But Clarke was her impossible girl and, so far, her longest time before cumming had not even reached five minutes yet.

A time, she already knew, that would not be extended as she felt her own orgasm ebb to the surface before completely overwhelming her. Hands gripping Clarke's hips, Lexa delivered one more powerful thrust before flopping on top of Clarke's prone body. They would stay that way for a time, basking in the glow of each other's euphoria, secretly, before Clarke would promptly fix up her appearance and leave poste haste, without even an utterance or goodbye from her exhausted Teacher.

That had always been the way...

...

"But," Lexa murmured, a smile crossing her lips as she stared at the now closed door of her office. "It won't be that way for long."

* * *

.

 **The End**

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi, all.

I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this new story. It has been a long time since I last wrote a story on Fanfic, or Archive for that matter. First time writing a story about Lexa/Clarke which I only recently found myself watching - Yes, a sin, I know. This story has been rattling around in my head for the last couple of days and I decided to throw caution to the wind and just write it, hopefully it was worth those long days.

Now, enough about me, time to give you a little information about what this story entails:

For one, this stories main focus, throughout, will be on what I call; Clarke's gradual intimate and sexual progression. At the beginning of this story, sexual acts and intimacy will occur but they will be minor things, things many of us, perhaps, take for granted, i.e. not a stumbling block. The intimacy and sexual acts will ramp up however, nothing disgusting or gratuitous, as I simply cannot write things that make me feel sick, but they will equal Lexa's creativity and imaginative mind. The smut in this story will, hopefully, be of a compelling and satisfactory nature.

Now, Clarke, as you may have noticed from certain hints, is a complete virgin when it comes to romance, intimacy and sex. Lexa, however, is not and she will be the one to teach Clarke everything. This is a story that will involve these to, together, explicitly. Although, I am considering a possible thressome or foursome later on as that is a sexual act that will need to be covered to get a better scope. Also, this is a 100% lesbian story. So, for those that were wondering, have no fear. Men will be involved in the story but as side characters, they will not be involved in any sexual acts whatsoever.

As for the terms of the agreement, which I have left a mystery. I'll be honest, the terms are not completely set in stone at this point but I know how they came about, just not entirely sure what all the rules are yet. I have some notes, and things I am definitley going to include, but there is still room for more rules. If you wish to make any suggestions I will most certainly consider them and see if they fit into the overal stories structure and plans.

Regardless, I hope you liked the story and I would love to hear your opinions. Because, as I said before, this is very new, very fresh in my mind and I have not planned the majority of it out, which is new for me as I usually like to have the entire story planned out ahead of time. But, I wanted to try something different and see how the 100 fanbase responded and, more importantly, the Lexa/Clarke section.

Also, apologies if my writing appears poor or the grammar weak but I have not written anything resembling a story for an entire year and I'm trying to get back into my groove, so to speak. I was also forced to use WordPad as my Microsoft Word license finished and I do not currently have the time, nor money, to get another one. I will hopefully fix that soon though.

All the best and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D

...

P.S. If you have any questions or queries, feel free to leave a comment down below, I will do my best to get to you within a day or two...


End file.
